


The mango solution

by sereniteasocks



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice and Benedick get into their first argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mango solution

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my main tumblr (icypiece).

"Hello there governor, I am Ben. A dick. Tally ho. Cheers-"  
"We don’t talk like tha-"  
"Oooohhh. We do not communicate in that manner!…"

"I am Beatrice. I be a trice stupid. I loooove kiwis-"  
"You’re the one that likes bird-""  
"I’m gonna get foxton fizz from the chilly bin!"

They had argued like that, many times. And it was, regretfully, not their first horrid impression of each others accents. It really shouldn’t be a big deal, only.. it was their first argument since officially becoming a couple. They have managed to do without it for two weeks, which was longer than anyone expected, she could have sworn she saw Meg handing Ursula money, and that Ursula gave it back after a while..

But still. Two weeks. That shouldn’t be a long period to go without fighting for a couple, shouldn’t it? She was used to their arguing, but, there’s a difference between arguing as not-quite-friends-not-quite-enemies and arguing as two people, supposedly in l..ike. Isn’t there?

She was going to the picnic now. It was a group thing, so it couldn’t be cancelled. If it were only her and Ben, would they cancel it? She wasn’t sure. She had very limited relationship experience. Just the two weeks, really.

There was Benedick at a distance. She glanced at her bag. Mangoes cut into pieces, with the skin left. It was to be a peace offering of sorts.

"Hey" she said, going to meet him.  
"Hey. Look what I brought!" he exclaimed, raising his right hand, filled with pieces of mangoes, with the skin off. She raised her bag in return, and they both burst out laughing.

Maybe they were going to do okay.


End file.
